Here in your arms
by Shellzie
Summary: It's a song fic obvs lol. Just general twinness ]


Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Ouran Host Club….unfortunately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're sitting on our bed together, just enjoying each other's company and listening to the radio when this song comes on. I've heard it a couple times before and it's so infectious. I already know all the lyrics and I often find it stuck in my head. That's because I think it perfect for us. Me and my double, my twin, my love. It's fun and funky and about love all at the same time, and that's exactly what we are.

As the band start singing I find myself singing along, but not just singing along, singing to my twin.

"I like. Where we are. When we drive. In your car. I like. Where we are. Here."

He smiles at me and I know he's thinks the same as me about the song. It's rare we think different about anything. It's his turn to sing to me.

"Cause our lips. Can touch. And our cheeks. Can brush. Our lips can touch. Here."

I smile and take both of his hands in mine and we sing together, in perfect unison.

"Where you are the one. The one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. No there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms."

He pecks me quickly on the cheek and then he sets about getting ready for bed, and I follow his lead. He sings the next part to me while he's changing.

"I like. Where you sleep. When you sleep. Next to me. I like. Where you sleep. Here"

As he says here he points to our bed and, as we've finished changing, we climb in together and wrap our arms around each other. I pick up where he left off in the song.

"Our lips. Can touch. And our cheeks. Can brush. Cause our lips. Can touch. Here."

I also point to our bed on the word here. He knows what I mean. Our bed is the only safe place where we can be more than twins, or even brothers, should be. In our bed is the only place where we can truly be ourselves no matter what other people think. Because in our bed the only people that matter are us.

"Where you are the one. The one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. No there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms."

I like it when we sing in unison like that. Another part of our identicalness that I like. There's a break in the song and we wriggle closer to each other. By the time there are more lyrics our bodies are pressed flush against each other's and I have to whisper into his ear rather than sing.

"Our lips can touch."

I feel him smile against my skin and then whisper the next part back to me

"Our lips can touch. Here."

This time on here he pulls back and puts his finger to my lips. Which he quickly replaces with his own identical lips.

I love the feel of his lips on mine. They're so soft and pliable and seem to mould to mine perfectly. Or maybe it's mine that mould to his. Or maybe neither moulds to each other's and our identical lips were made to fit each other's perfectly. I like that idea best of all. The idea that we were always supposed to be together. That it was supposed to be this way since the day we were born. And I think that must be true because nothing has ever felt more right.

We pull apart just in time to catch up with the song again. Well actually he's still a little out of breath but I've recovered faster so I catch up with it and just catches his breath.

"You are the one. The one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite terribly'"

I notice that he's suitably recovered from our kiss to be able to continue singing so I let him take over.

"I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your …"

The chorus finishes and I pick the song up where the next one begins.

"You are the one. The one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite, missed you quite'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."

As the song finishes I roll over and switch the radio off as it stands on my night stand. Then I roll back to my twin and look him in the eye.

"I meant it all you know."

He just smiles and nods slightly.

"I know. Me too"

Then he pulls me against him again and I snuggle into the crook of his neck and feel sleep begin to take over my body.

"I love you Hikaru"

I whisper and just before I drift off into a peaceful sleep I hear him whisper back.

"I love you too Kaoru."

A/N: Do we like it? I'm not so sure on it, very fluffy and cliché, but that's me, either that or angsty lawl. Uber thanks to my beta rosiepops I luff her loads! She already has some of my stuff up, and her stuff is amaze tbh.

Reviews make my day


End file.
